Lucy Grey
*Glasses |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 17 (May 23, 2001)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'5|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 132 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Surfing *Playing instruemnts *Singing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = N/A|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 790|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Sam *Rachel *Tyler *Louis|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Marmalade|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = N/A|Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 0|Row 16 title = Voiced By|Row 16 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Marching Band *Swimming *Track and Field |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Canadian and Italian|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Timid|Image file = Lucy2.png|Image size = 300px}} Lucy Grey is a character created by Darkest Shadow General Info Lucy Alessia Grey is a seventeen-year-old girl from Autumn Springs. She is a very musically gifted soul, playing a variety of instruments and a great singer. She is most gifted at the guitar and likes to write songs in her spare time. She also has a fondness for surfing. She's been going to surf camp ever since she was little with her twin. Eventually, Heather quit, but Lucy still kept going and eventually fell in love with it. If she wanted to, she could become a pro, but she's too busy with everything else and can't find the time. Lucy has an addiction to reading books. Her favorite place to be is the library, and she usually reads around six books per month. Whenever she isn't doing anything with her music, she would probably be reading a new book. No matter how big or small, if the story is good, she'll read whatever is given to her. History Lucy was born in May alongside her twin, Heather. Her favored the other twin more than her, for reasons unexplained. Nonetheless, Lucy had a perfectly healthy relationship with both parents and her sister. Her uncle ran a surf club in New Jersey, and she would usually head over to learn how to surf. In grade school, Lucy started to recognize her talents. Her father taught her how to play the bass guitar when she was only six, and she mastered it very easily. She also learned how to play viola in her school's orchestra ensemble, and then later learned how to play clarinet. The amount of musical intelligence that she had was unmatched, and her peers were rather impressed. While her musical gift continued to grow, her social life wasn't doing so well. Lucy only had a few friends, and no complete circle. Most of her friends also happened to be boys. While Heather was dominating the middle school, Lucy was just her nerdy twin sister. Her grades in school were significantly better. In fact, she completed middle school 5th in her class. In high school, Lucy had to decide whether she wanted to pursue surfing or music. Personality Lucy is usually a sweet and down to earth person. Very friendly, she knows how to connect with those around her and can easily start up a conversation. She likes to listen to other people talk about stuff in order to get ideas for songs. She doesn't have anything to hide so she doesn't have a reason to lie about anything. In a normal setting, Lucy is a rather closed-in person. Mellow and quiet, she is usually seen listening to music or reading a book. She tries to avoid any outside drama and knows how to keep her mouth shut. She doesn't have a lot of friends to talk to and only really socializes with people during band class. Whenever Lucy is doing something fun, Lucy is an adventurous and carefree being. She doesn't mind taking risks and likes to try new things. People tell her that she has a wild spirit, and that nothing can stop her when she's in her zone. Lucy usually likes to concentrate on her music. Whenever she's at home, she's usually practicing some instrument. Music is one of her passions, and she takes it very seriously. Her friends know how incredibly talented she is because of how seriously she takes it. Physical Appearance Lucy is a very pretty girl. She doesn't look much like her twin, Heather. She has mildly tan skin with a rather curvy figure. Her hair is dark brown, short and bouncy, going down to a little below her shoulders. She has very dark brown eyes. She sometimes wears plastic black glasses, but she also has contacts. Relationships Heather Heather is Lucy's twin sister. Though they are complete opposites in terms of what they like and how they act, they still have a close sisterly bond. Lucy is 4 minutes younger than her sister, so she is usually the one taking orders from her sister. Louis Main Article: Louis and Lucy Louis and Lucy have been good friends for a very long time. They met at a surf camp in the 8th grade, and have talked to each other a lot. She sometimes hangs out with his group of friends. Lucy used to have a crush on Louis when he was single and often wanted to just pop the question, but she was always too nervous. After he and Marmalade split, Lucy dived in at the perfect time. It didn't take him long to find somebody new, and Lucy came clean about how she had feelings for him parts of last year. The two started to date, and remain very happy with each other. Gwen Gwen and Lucy don't hang out very much, but in school the two are good friends. Lucy was never phased by her, even when she was rather scary looking. The two have a common knack for reading, and usually like to text each other ideas for new books to read. Marmalade Marmalade isn't very fond of Lucy. She thinks that she talks to Louis too much and she doesn't want him to get any ideas. As a person, however, she thinks Lucy is a sweet person, but she finds her rather clingy. The fact that she started to date Louis shortly after they ended things makes it even worse. Trivia * Lucy's favorite color is red * Lucy has nut allergies * Lucy has perfect pitch * Lucy is loosely based off of Alessia Cara, which also happens to be her middle name ** Both have the same look ** Both are Canadian ** Both are very musically gifted * Lucy's favorite instrument is the bass guitar